Aequalis Aequalem
by K M Rose
Summary: Draco wants to try a threesome. Hermione struggles with the concept.
**A/N** —So… sorry not sorry.

 **Disclaimer** —I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

 **-the story-**

Draco Malfoy was heartbroken, and he had been for some time. Thirteen months and three days to be exact. Last year he and Hermione ended their almost yearlong relationship due to some poor choices that had been made by a particular party involved. Him. All he wanted to do was invite another person to have a good time with the two of them for one evening, just to see what it might be like.

" _Look, I just want to try it! I'm not saying that you aren't enough! You are more than enough!"_

" _If I am more than enough then why do you want to invite another person into our relationship?!"_

" _Not our relationship! Just our bed! For one night! Anyone you want! Don't you want to see what the big deal is? Have fun? Experiment? Hermione! Please! Listen to me! I love you, but you are being unreasonable."_

" _I'M being unreasonable? Draco, you want to have an orgy! You know that I love you too, but I don't think I can handle this! I have to get out of here."_

" _Hermione, please. This has to be something that you've wanted?"_

" _No! It's not! I don't want to have sex with you AND another person! Just you! I've got to go."_

She left him, and so to make up for it Draco decided that he would do all the things that he was interested in and that she was too scared or prudish to try. As it turned out, he rather liked all of those things. He was very fluid when it came to bedroom roles, any niche that needed to be filled in any given person's fantasy, he was there. Though of course, he would rather do all of the filling, but he was just as pleased to be filled if that was what the situation or a partner asked of him. Draco was a rather likeable bedfellow, even if he was a complete and total arse out of bed.

This Friday evening in particular he had been asked to participate in a threesome with some fifth year boy from Ravenclaw and his girlfriend. It was a bit of a complicated mess. The boy had invited Draco to fuck his girlfriend while the girlfriend was getting the boyfriend. Draco questioned heterosexuality of that relationship internally, but who was he to judge, really? He was just a wizard with high marks trying his best to forget the witch who broke him so totally.

After the festivities with the Ravenclaw pair were completed, the two thanked Draco and left the Head's Suite around three in the morning. As he was returning to his bedroom in he noticed that Hermione was still up reading in an arm chair.

"Ravenclaw, tonight?"

Draco took up his spot on the sofa next to the armchair that she was curled up in. "Yeah, kind of a fucked up situation, actually."

"Mm." Hermione hadn't looked up from her book.

"Yeah, this guy wanted me to shag his girlfriend while she pegged him with a strap-on." He didn't know why he was describing it to her; she didn't care.

"Indeed that is fucked up." Still looking at her book.

"Ok, well. Good night."

"Night"

Draco entered his bedroom, and closed the door. 'Why am I still so hung up on her?' He thought as he removed his pyjama bottoms, cast a _Scourgify_ on his bedclothes, and got into bed.

It was an hour or so later when a knock at his bedroom door woke him. Draco looked at the clock, 4:31a.

"Yes?"

It was Hermione. She seemed to have not yet gone to bed as she was still in her school uniform like she had been when he left the common room.

"I want to talk to you." She moved into the room, and closed the door, leaning back against it as if she was afraid to tread any closer. "I have been doing some research all this time that we haven't been together, but I don't know if I should tell you about it, or just show you what I found out."

Draco shrugged, "Is it really any of my business?"

"It does concern you, yes." She looked at the floor.

He shrugged again, "Then I guess show me? I don't know. I don't understand why all of a sudden you feel the urge to talk to me. We've been living together as Head Boy and Girl for the past three months…haven't been in a relationship for a year, and you haven't seemed to want to have to do anything with me since we split. You've hardly spoken to me all year, apart from what is required of you for your office."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, you haven't really been keen on speaking to me either!"

"You broke up with me! Am I expected to just crawl to you and beg you to take me back when I never did anything wrong? I think not!" Draco fully sat up and folded his legs underneath him to sit cross-legged on his mattress.

"Christ, Draco! Do you even know why I had to break up with you?" Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, her eyes flashing.

"No! I don't! You wouldn't tell me! Clearly you were upset with my proposal, but I don't see why that merited a break up! You didn't want to have a threesome or do anything kinky. I got it… Fine… But did you have to end our perfectly fine and okay relationship?"

"It's not because I didn't want to have a threesome, because I did. I mean I do… It's just that-" She stopped mid-sentence, unsure if she could actually give voice to the words that she was thinking. "I just…I didn't want to have one with another person…"

Draco stared, "Hermione…That…makes… _literally_ zero sense." Any anger that had been sparked by her utterance that she wanted to have a threesome was extinguished by the ridiculousness of what followed, but was replaced with exasperation.

"It does make sense." She stepped towards the bed, but decided to sit in the bedside chair instead of sharing the mattress with Draco, tears were threatening to fall onto her reddened cheeks.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, really? Please, explain to me how wanting to have a threesome but not wanting it to be with another person makes sense!"

"I wanted to have a threesome with you." She mumbled to her folded hands in her lap.

"What?" Draco wrinkled his face, 'What is she even trying to say? That doesn't make sense.' "Any threesome that we would have had would have been with me…I don't understand…"

"With two of you." This was barely above a whisper. Hermione's tears were flowing freely now out of embarrassment.

'Oh. My. Wizard. God.' "Hermione, why didn't you say that last year?" The words fell out of his mouth. He still wanted to be with her, and would have done anything to keep her. 'But is it possible? Can this be an actual thing that people do?'

"Because I was embarrassed and didn't know if it was even something that could be done." She looked up then. Her face and chest were red and splotchy, and her tears had left wet trails down her cheeks.

"Show me."

Hermione sniffed, "What?"

Draco swung his legs over the edge and got up out of bed. He kneeled in front of her, "Show me what you found out during your research."

She sniffled again, "Are you sure? You don't hate me for breaking up with you?"

He held her hands, "Only if you don't hate me for the way I have behaved, and for enjoying it."

Hermione smiled then, a true and genuine smile, "On the contrary, I have been quite jealous the past three months. Wait, here." She stood and went out to fetch her wand.

"Ok," she said as she returned. "This charm was very hard to read, and I had to have Professor Flitwick's help in deciphering the scratch marks that Ethelfair the Obdurate called writing, but I think I got it all translated and perfected. Are you ready?"

"I suppose." Draco stood and faced her, a bit wary of the fact that she said 'I think.'

" _Aequalis aequalem facerium_." A silvery stream wispily came from Hermione's wand tip and encircled Draco's body. It was warm, and very touchy. Every inch of him was in contact with the light even though nothing was actually touching him. It swirled and swooshed for a whole minute before shifting over two feet and starting to create a shape.

Once the silver light dissipated as fog does when the world wakes up, Draco was staring into a mirror. He reached out and pushed on the other Draco's shoulder,

"Ow!" The other Draco put a hand up to the red mark.

"What do you think Draco?" Hermione was beaming. It was everything she could ever have hoped for.

Both Draco's turned their heads and began to answer, and then turned back to each other, " _I'm_ Draco."

Then again together, "No, _I_ am."

" _Hermione_!" They both whined.

She was beside herself with glee. It had worked! After a year she had finally gotten the spell to work! "What?" She couldn't hide the Cheshire grin that had spread across her face.

Draco on Hermione's left gazed at the one on the right, "We have to call you something else."

The copy huffed, "Maybe we have to call _you_ something else."

Draco balked at this turning to Hermione he said, "He can't be serious…?"

Hermione had been sitting and looking at the two boys, both in pants, and was becoming very aware of her own state of dress, as well as the tightness in her chest. "I-…I'll… I'll be right back." And she left the two boys to gape after her.

Draco faced the copy, "You do know that you are a copy right?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean that you get to treat me like crap! Besides I only exist for ten hours. So I'd like a little bit of respect and dignity, please." The copy crossed his arms and plopped down in the arm chair.

Draco had to admit it. He was pretty damn good lookin'. He knew he was strong, but he was never conscious of how toned he looked. And he had never noticed how the whiteblond of his hair made the grey of his eyes pop. He was a looker!

'I wonder how I would respond to my moves…'

"Hey," Draco raised his chin towards the copy. "You look sorta chilled. Why don't you get under the covers?"

"Pfft! Trying to use our moves against me, huh!? Like I would…Oh okay!" The copy grinned and joyfully shrugged because he too could appreciate how sexy the two of them were. He happily got under the blankets of Draco's bed.

'Well that wasn't any fun…' Thought Draco as he too slid between the sheets with his clone. "What are we going to call you? Ah ha! Why not Castor?"

The copy pondered this for a moment, the pun not being lost on him, "I like it."

Their eyes met for a moment, and neither could deny the heat they felt, however both got nervous and looked away quickly.

Before Draco or Castor could say anything else, Hermione returned. Clad in black lacey boyshorts, and a matching black lace bra, she was stunning. Both Draco and the copy fixated on her as she melted into the room.

"Hi." She said, standing at the foot of the bed.

Draco sat up, "Hermione, hello. Have you met my twin, Castor?"

Castor reached out as if to offer a handshake, but when Hermione made to clasp it, he pulled her onto the mattress.

"Hey, Hermione." Castor purred.

"Mm, hey yourself!" Hermione wiggled until she had made her nest between the two boys.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow nearest Hermione, as did Castor. Their silvery eyes met. Draco felt a strange stirring in his belly, but before he had time to contemplate what that stirring was Hermione's lips had crashed into his. Draco raised his free hand to tangle in Hermione's hair, and watched as Castor slid down to mouth at her breasts through her bra.

Hermione's hands went everywhere before one landed on the back of Castor's neck and the other found its purchase palming Draco's ever stiffening cock.

Soon Draco was also at her breasts, both he and Castor pawing the black material away to get at the smooth creamy skin beneath. Hermione's nipples reacted well to the onslaught of lips and teeth and tongues, she sighed with each lick, keened with each bite and moaned as Draco and Castor devoured her chest.

"I think we can do better than this!" Castor gave Draco a saucy wink, as he hooked his thumbs into Hermione's knickers and removed them with the greatest of ease. Draco then watched as Castor's blond head buried itself between Hermione's thighs.

There was that stirring again. This time Draco felt it bubble and coil into his lower abdomen. Wizard God… Is this what he looked like in bed? Is this what they had looked like together?

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a light tug on his penis. While Draco had been looking but not seeing, Castor and Hermione had switched roles. It was her head that was now steadily bobbing up and down in Castor's lap, while Castor himself was drawing Draco's hips to his face.

Hot. Wet. Pressure. Sliding. Tight. Draco's hands tangled into blonde hair. He looked down into stormy grey eyes, and saw his own need staring back at him.


End file.
